Beauty of the Dark
by IndianaBelle
Summary: Eric Northman will only let Nora's brother free if she agrees to one rule - Nora must become Eric's personal human prisoner.
1. I'm A Believer

"No, no, no, no!" I shouted at my computer as I watched the small, portable device shut off. The past five minutes of me hitting it definitely didn't communicate through the computers thick hard drive. My column for our town's newspaper was due by midnight tonight, but it seemed as if my computer was silently protesting what I had written.

"Still glad you're a reporter?" My twenty year old brother, Daniel smirked.

I slightly smiled back at his smug face, "Still glad you're a virgin?"

As the last word fell from my mouth I felt the unwelcoming hit of paper on my head. Looking back, I saw Daniel running towards his bedroom clutching a newspaper – ironically the one I write for.

It had been almost six months since the day Daniel and I moved to a little town outside of Shreveport, Louisiana. Part of the reason was for my brother to attend a nearby college, though getting a job offer here was my ticket. Leaving my past 24 years behind in Portland, Oregon was more than alright for me. I knew that town more than I'd like and the people there were beginning to irritate me. My family – or what was left of it – was far too easy to leave behind.

My selfish father left our family when I was just 8 years old, to live with some mistress in Southern California. His random phone calls and cards are his shitty excuse for making up lost time. He always sounded so sympathetic in his writings, but I knew better than to believe that lying bastard. I tried so many times to forgive him, but it was hard – especially since he didn't truly make the effort to see me or my mom again. My mother never left us, but she wasn't exactly there either. Her total number of marriages had escalated to six, two of the men looked like a washed up cars salesmen with the scent of musk oozing out. She really did try to give my brother and I all she could, but that meant staying out late with "friends", and working endless job after endless job. I knew she never toke the whole motherhood job seriously, though after my father left I couldn't blame her.

As I slowly watched my mother revert to a midlife crisis, I swore to myself that I wouldn't end up like her. I took my studies and school seriously, took as many dance classes I could a week that would get me out of the house. I rarely, if ever, partied and I preferred to be invisible amongst the other pupils. My friends were great, but the guy I lost my virginity to in the backseat of his car junior year wasn't.

The more I grew up and was made aware of how my life was starting to form, the more I knew I needed to get the hell out. Luckily, being a reporter was a great career choice – thanks to the vampires coming out of the coffin – literally. Due to their breaking news, I had a new story each and every week. Whether it was about those who hated the vampires or whose body was drained completely, I always had something to write about.

"I'm going out with some friends Nora, I'll see you later!" My ambitious brother shouted as his darted through our front doors.

At quickly glanced at the clock that hung so lifeless on the wall – it was only 5:26 pm.

"Where the hell is he going at this time?" I mumbled to myself as I rapidly hit the power button on my computer. With a sigh of defeat, I slammed my computer closed and decided a nice trip to the bar was in order.

I carefully drove onto the gravel that lead to Merlottes, the local and quite rambunctious bar. I had made a few friends there, but nobody who I felt extremely comfortable around. There was a peppy blonde waitress, Sookie who was the first person to introduce herself to me. Her child-like attitude wasn't soothing, but the more time I spent with her the more I liked her. Then there was Tara, an outspoken bartender who was most definitely not afraid to tell you the truth. Her honesty was a bit too much most of the time but that girl would never betray a friend. Lafayette and Sam were too very different guys – which I loved. Sam was known to be a downer, especially when talking about Vampires and Lafayette was the one person you could go to if you felt like shit.

I walked in and sat down at my usually stool, glancing around at the full house Merlotte's was use to.

"Anything to drink, Nora?" Sookie widely smile at me as her blonde ponytail bounced around.

I shook my head and smile, "just a water, please."

"You come into a bar and the only thing you order is water?"

"I'm sorry, how about a bottle of Tru Blood? Cold, please." I replied sarcastically.

Sookie smiled as she repeated my very short order back to me and took off towards the bar.

"Hey beautiful, did you hear about them naughty little Vamps down in Texas?"

I jumped a little in my seat as I saw the overly outgoing face of Lafayette.

"Let me guess, they have their own porn industry?" I winked.

Lafayette raised his eyebrows, "Girl, they already do. You should come over and see my collection sometime."

Half-smiling, I shook my head. I never understood everyone's fascination of the living dead.

Well, that was a lie.

It was a shock when the announcement of their coming out two years ago aired, but it really never fazed me that they were living among us. Maybe it was because I never personally saw one, or I wasn't one of those "fangbanger" girls. To me, the vampires were just looking for a game to play with humans and I knew we didn't stand a chance. I am all pro-vampire rights, but the fact that they easily could snap at the smell of human blood scared me.

"Hello, anyone there Nora?"

Lafayette looked annoyed at me as he was now just inches away from my face.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I nodded, "Yeah, sorry just uh…"

"What's with your brother?" Lafayette interrupted again.

I smiled, "You know he is straight-"

"I know," Lafayette shrugged, "but man, those hazel eyes and dark hair you both have are might fine."

I playfully hit Lafayette on the shoulder, "that is my little brother! You sick pervert."

"Me? The sick one," Lafayette looked in disbelief, "Your brother is the one running about in Vampire clubs."

I choked up on the water Sookie had slid next to me just mere seconds ago, "What?"

"Oh girl you didn't know?"

I shook my head, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was." Lafayette looked half-sympathetic.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? How long has he been sneaking around to go to these clubs?"

Lafayette shrugged, "We all thought you knew. He's been going for the last month. You're telling me you honestly never questioned to what he does at night."

"Well of course, I'm not his careless sister. He is always hanging out with the same group of guys."

"Honey, think about it. Horny, single, adult males. They ain't going to any yoga class," Lafayette smiled.

I could feel my once calm mind start to panic, "He is safe right? I mean, if he has been going for so long, surely they don't want t eat him?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. But it doesn't matter how long you go to those clubs – sooner or later they won't want you no more."

As if on cue, the door to Merlotte's busted open and I walked Sookie's vampire lover, Bill.

He looked impossibly more tire than usual, his eyebrows were furrowed and his walk was demanding. I quickly glanced the room to find Sookie, but before I was able to speak her name I could feel Bill standing right next to me.

"We need to go, now." Bill whispered, but his voice was drenched with a commanding tone.

I looked at Lafayette, then back to Bill, "Why? What's going on?"

"Your brother drew too much attention to himself, the others are extremely unhappy."

The _others_? Damn it, I knew exactly who Bill was talking about. It wasn't the lame Nicole Kidman thriller movie, it was the vampires. Right about now I was hoping Sookie was reading my mind and knowing that I could use about a whole bars worth of alcohol right now. But her ability was useless now, as I felt Bill drag me outside. His hand gripped my arm so tight, that I knew my brothers situation had to be bad if even Bill was pissed.

"Where are we going, Bill?" I tried to bravely ask as I kept up with his steps.

His no reply only concerned me more and the darkness of the sky helped mix my emotions. I didn't know exactly what to feel now, how the hell was a human like me suppose to help my little brother?

As I reached the passenger's side door of Bill's car, I quickly let go of the handle.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Until you tell me where we are going," I tried to calmly speak, "I'm not getting in the car."

Bill let out a sigh, "somewhere you are not going to like."

"Where?" I tried to politely ask, though my voice was a little more harsh than I expected.

"Fangtasia."


	2. Tainted Love

One chapter and I've gotten so many alerts! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This is like Christmas all over! It wouldn't let me PM you Corrine or CrazyStar662 – but I wanted to thank you for the lovely review!

Brace yourself for carnage ;)

"Fangtasia," I repeated back to Bill, "I'm assuming this isn't some Disneyland ride."

I could tell the intensity of the situation by looking at the expression on Bill's face and the fact that he was clutching the steering wheel so hard I was sure it was going to break off. If Bill was displeased with making a trip to Fangtasia then I certainly should not be expecting lively music and carnival rides.

Bill took his eyes off the road and looked over at me, "Fangtasia is a vampire bar. It's also a hot spot for humans looking to have sex with vampires, you know-"

"Fangbangers," I interrupted him.

Bill just nodded and I could feel my body growing sick and disgusted. If Lafayette was telling the truth, then my brother was unfortunately one of the Fangbangers. Now I was never the one to judge others sexual fantasies, but screwing a vampire just spelled out death. It's not like my brother's friends were the brightest boys around, having sex with a vampire was probably their nightly activity.

Shit.

Looking out the window, I tried thinking of a million things that could have screwed my brother up with the vampires. What really pissed them off? Did he kill one of their own?

"Bill," I tried once again to sound calm, "how scared of Fangtasia should I be?"

"Well, since you're not dressed in anything tight, black, or leather then I'd say you'll be looking like an innocent human."

I looked down at my outfit, "that's bad, huh?"

"When dealing with this bar it is," he shook his head, "the minute you walk in they will know you are not one of them."

"Just drop me off." I bravely spoke.

Bill looked at me as if I was going insane, "No way. You are not entering that place alone-"

"This is my problem," I interrupted him; "you and I know that you won't be able to do anything."

"I can protect you. Do you want a vampire to feed off you?"

I could tell Bill was furious and I didn't blame him one bit. I've heard about vampire bars, the dangers they are to humans, especially since its vampire territory. But this was my battle and I was definitely not going to get Bill in deeper trouble than he already was with the other vampires.

"No," My voice grew a little louder, "of course I don't want to become a vampire meal."

"Then let me come in with you."

I shook my head, "Bill you and I both know that I am up for grabs. You have already claimed Sookie – I'm a free agent."

Knowing I was right, Bill didn't murmur a word and began to drive faster down the dark, wooded road.

I tried to calm myself down, thinking of ways on how this situation would be able to go over smoothly and nobody would get harmed. I replayed images in my head that I hoped would be the outcome, but the more in thought I became the less I realized that we were finally in the parking lot of Fangtasia.

Peering out the window, I noticed a huge line on the outside of the building "is it usually this busy?"

"Unfortunately," Bill replied, "more humans come down every day."

I opened the car door, trying to remain calm and confident knowing that was the only way I was going to be able to get my brother and I out of here alive. I noticed everyone as wearing black, some barely any clothes and others were loaded up on spiked accessories and fishnet stockings. Bill was beyond right, my girly shorts and white shirt definitely didn't scream "fangbanger."

As we approached the door, I noticed a tall, blonde dressed in tight leather overlooking all those who could come in. She oozed control, power and seduction – or so I could tell by other fangbangers who were drooling over her.

"Well hello, Bill," The blonde lady smoothly spoke, "who is your delicious looking friend?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bill's fixed his poster so he was standing even taller, "Pam, this is my friend Nora."

"Charming," Pam smirked at me, "ID please?"

I quickly pulled my wallet out and scrambled for my ID card, I was in no time to waste in finding my brother who I was going to ground for the rest of his life once we got home.

Pam smiled as she clutched my license, "24? I hope you aren't already…taken."

Taking my license back from her, I quickly shoved it back in my bag as Pam moved to the side to let us in. The minute the door to Fangtasia opened I started to regret my decision to come instantly. I could hear Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love" bursting through the speakers, half-naked dancers up on tables, humans begging to be bitten by a vampire. The bar was crowded as both human and vampire stocked up on drinks; others were dancing on each other in the middle of the room while some mingled around. The bar was painted with crimson walls, black flooring and furniture to match, the lighting was dim but still easy to find someone.

I began to feel uneasy as I noticed vampires staring at me, their blood thirsty body wanting to take a bite out of me and savor each moment of my innocent, human blood. I tried moving my wavy hair to cover my neck, but the vampires still didn't bother to look away.

"I don't see him anywhere," I spoke to Bill as I followed him to a round table.

"There are back rooms too," Bill said as he glanced down a hallway just across the room.

Suddenly I was hit with a feeling of relief, "maybe he left and is home waiting for-"

"He's here," Bill spoke with absolute certainty.

"Well, well, well," Someone from behind spoke, "How are you able to find these delicious looking girls?"

Bill and I both turned to look behind us, staring at another member of the living dead. He was the same height as bill, his dark hair was almost in a Mohawk and his leather suit was a little too tight fitting.

"She is a friend," Bill sternly spoke, "we are looking for her brother."

"Ah," The strange vampire cooed, "Let me guess, he is the one that has been causing all of the trouble?"

"Where is he?" I said in a confident tone that even surprised me.

Ignoring my question, the vampire turned towards Bill, "he's really pissed Eric off. I'd say this isn't looking good for her brother."

The vampire laughed as he turned and walked away, leaving me completely dissatisfied with his answer.

"Who is Eric?" I asked as I continued to look around the room.

Bill tapped his fingers on the table, "the vampire sheriff of this area. Not to mention he is also the delightful club owner."

Normally I would have felt at ease with the word "delightful," but the way Bill said it was completely sarcastic.

The table dancers were dancing in almost a slow, motion but at the same time it seemed so fast. They were incredibly odd and I knew that job was never going to be something I would be interested in.

I noticed a small stage towards the back of the club where one big chair stood in the center while two little chairs surrounded it. In the middle, a muscular, blonde vampire sat, overlooking the scene unfolding in front of him. I watched as humans cautiously walked up to him and I could tell they were drenched in fear for who knows what.

Once again my thoughts were interrupted when the same door lady, Pam, walked towards our table.

"This isn't good," Bill muttered to me.

"Bill," Pam spoke in demanding tone, "Eric wants to see your little friend."

Looking at me, Bill stood up from his chair and I mimicked him, carefully eyeing his every movement.

Pam growled, "Not you Bill, just her."

"No," Bill violently shook his head, "I'm not letting her go alone-"

"She won't be," Pam interrupted a she turned towards me, "I'll be with her."

Bill moved to stand in front of me, "If he wants to speak to her, he can speak to me too."

"Eric knew you would protest," Pam smirked, "so he gave me permission to bite this unclaimed girl."

"I'll be fine," I spat out at Bill, hoping that his would spare me from an unwelcomed vampire bite.

I could tell Bill was more than unhappy about me leaving with Pam, but if he wanted me to live then he had no other choice but to let me follow Pam.

"Right this way," She smirked as she held onto my arm.

I followed her through the crowd, trying hard not to get mauled by both vampires and humans. The room became smaller as I noticed we were now walking down the dark hall and straight for a large door that sat on the very end.

"In here," Pam smiled as she pushed open the large oak door to reveal an office like room. Inside I saw my brother and his friends all standing up near the back wall. They were all starring at the same blonde man that was sitting on the stage just mere minutes ago. He was sitting in a leather chair behind a large desk, face emotionless and eyes burning.

"Nora!" I heard my brother exclaim as he saw me enter the room.

I quickly rushed over to give him a hug and regrettably had to let go when a heard a deep grunt.

"Touchy." The blonde man plainly said.

"Nora you shouldn't be here. Leave, now," My brothers voice commanded. Never in my life had I heard my brother speak in such a tone.

The blonde man, who I now assumed was Eric, stood up from behind the desk. He had to at least by six feet tall, but the body of a toned and well-taken care man. The more he looked at me the more I couldn't stand him. He gave off such an unwelcoming vibe, that I couldn't possibly understand why people were throwing themselves at him early.

"She isn't leaving," Eric smoothly spoke as he now sat on the edge of his desk.

Feeling rather brave, I stepped away from my brother and moved towards Eric, "What did he do?"

I was beginning to grow irritated at the vampire who thought he had the right to hold my brother captive. If this club was open to anyone then it was the club owners fault for allowing both human and vampire in.

Eric smirked, obviously amused at my boldness, "I caught your brother selling Vampire juice to my cliental."

"Vampire juice?"

"It's vampire's blood. He was selling it to my humans, which if they get a hold of V juice then they will have no desire to come to my club, which means I lose business."

I folded my arms and adjusted my posture, "So this is about money?"

"No," Eric's tone was harsh, "it's about you humans thinking selling vampire blood is acceptable. You don't see me selling human blood."

"You just prefer to bite us."

"You didn't tell me you have such a, pleasurable sister," Eric smirked as he looked over at my brother, "Nonetheless, that won't save you from punishment."

Trying to recapture his attention, I moved closer to Eric, "What is his punishment?"

"Usually," he smoothly replied, "death."

A wave of panic smacked me so hard, that I wasn't sure if I heard him correct. Death? As in goodbye brother, hello only child? There was no way in hell I was going to let this beast take my brother's life.

"No," I demanded, "there has to be another option."

"Nora, be quiet," My brother shouted.

Eric's facial expression looked full of amusement; he now held the upper hand in both my brothers and mine's fate. He began to pace the room, as if he was thinking of another way to punish my brother. Inside I was pleading that he was, as long as it meant my brother could live.

Stopping just before his desk, Eric looked at me, "well there is one way he could live."

I took in a deep breath, trying to regain my confidence once more, "what is it?"

"I'll spare his life in exchange for you being my very own human prisoner," Eric smirked at the last four words.

I tried to regain my breath, prisoner? For this horrible vampire? I was beyond tempted to ask him to just end my life right then and there.

"No fucking way!" My brother yelled.

His voice didn't even faze Eric as he just glanced at my brother then back to me.

"Well, what will it be?" Eric questioned.

I looked over at my brother; I could tell he felt incredibly guilty about this current predicament. Being this beast's prisoner was the last thing I wanted to do, but if that meant my brother could live then I didn't even care.

"If I agree, will you let my brother go?" I tried so hard to bravely ask, but I knew Eric could feel my panic.

Eric simply nodded his head, "free as a bird."

"You will let him just walk out of here, unharmed and let no vampire make a meal out of him?"

"Yes," He simply stated, "If you agree to my proposal your brother will be safely escorted out of here and forgiven."

"Nora, no-"

"Deal," I interrupted my brother.

The usual smirk spread on Eric's pale face, "perfect."

"Nora, no! Eric she doesn't mean it! Kill me!" My brother kept shouting as another vampire held his arms back.

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, finally letting my decision sink into my brain. I was no longer free-spirited Nora. I was now Nora, the human prisoner of a power-hungry vampire. I would most likely never see my friends or family again and my almost wonderful job would be no more.

Tears slowly started to roll down my eyes, which only caused my brother to cry out in protest even more.

"Get him out of here," I demanded as I looked up at Eric.

Eric looked at me as if he was confused, but his face changed to an understanding as he looked over towards my brother and the vampire who was holding him.

"You heard her," Eric coolly said, "get him out of here."

"Nora, no! It was my fault, punish me!" I could hear my brother continue to scream as the vampire gripped his arm.

The louder my brother cried out the more I could feel tears starting to fall faster and faster down my face. I couldn't decipher if the tears where from hearing the heartbreak of my brother or the fact that I was now in the hands of a vampire.

Between tears I tried to hear what my brother was saying, but after a while everything became fuzzy.

"Nora, Nora-"

I felt sick as I heard my brother cut off from the door shutting. Now, standing so proudly in front of me was Eric, the man I had officially determined that I hated. He ruined everything; his power-driven vampire abilities have caused more anger in my body than the abandonment of my father.

My tear stained face turned away from the door where I tried to hold on to the last glimpse of my brother, and now faced Eric who was calmly leaning on his desk with a vicious looking smirk.


	3. Sleep Alone

**Once again, thank you EVERYONE so much for your lovely reviews and alert subscriptions. I seriously get so excited! You all are awesome and officially the best readers, ever! I just want to clear a few things up before we continue with the story…**

**There will be sexual tension, scenarios and cursing in this story; it is rated M ;) This story takes place I'd say during Season 1. You'll notice there will be bits and pieces from True Blood, but don't expect me to follow it exactly. I am really trying hard not to copy the story and create my own. Don't worry, I'll try to give the fantastic True Blood Vamp world justice! That is all for now :)**

"You're quite brave for such a tiny thing. Though I was looking forward to feasting on him," Eric's structurally face gave off a small grin.

"Don't," I tried to bravely say behind stray tears, "talk about my brother like that."

Eric stood up from the front of his desk and walked behind it, calmly taking a seat in his leather chair as if we were old friends catching up.

"As your master, I will say and do as I please. Try to remember that," His voice was now deep and almost cold.

Every nerve in my body was stinging with anger and hatred for the man in front of me. His unkind, cruel, selfish personality made me absolutely disgusted. I didn't care if he was twice the size of me and extremely hazardous with his sharp fangs; he was ugly inside and out. Part of me began to regret my decision of agreeing to his trade off, but saving my brother was and would always be my top priority. He was the only person I've ever trusted and could count on. He never let me down like most of my family did. He was kind, considerate to all and smart – with the exception of him causing anger towards the vampire community. Reminding myself that I was doing the right thing was definitely going to be a morning ritual.

"Now Nora," Eric spoke as he was digging through files on his large desk, "I still have business to deal with. Pam will escort you to my manor and show you your room."

Looking to my right, I saw Pam re-enter the room and stand only a few inches away from me. Her arm was already gripping mine, gentle with a hint of forcefulness.

"Oh and don't," Eric said as I whipped my head back towards him, "think escaping. It would be very unwise and unforgivable."

I could see his face adjust to a tenser manner, his eyes darker than I remember and his tone ever more cold. It was like he was threatening with a promise of pain and regret if I dared to step foot outside his precious manor. I decided to keep my mouth shut, who knew what words I would have spat and what his already angry mood would have done to me.

"Let's go sugar." Pam whispered in my ear as she led me out of the beast's office and through Fangtasia.

**-Stonem Residence-**

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

Daniel paced around the living room, his hands on his head and every possible, painful emotion was on fire in his body. Daniel's school friend, Calvin, watched as his friend was slowly falling into a complete breakdown.

"How the hell could I let her do that? It's all my fault if she-"

"Daniel," Calvin interrupted, "You can't blame yourself. It's that crazy vampire; he is the one who forced this upon her."

Daniel shook his head, "No, If I didn't sell that vampire shit she wouldn't be his prisoner. I can't just leave her to him."

"How the hell are we going to steal her back from a vampire Daniel?

Daniel stopped pacing around the room and faced Calvin, "We'll find a way. I'll get Nora back."

"It's suicide!"

"Fuck it!" Daniel harshly responded, "I will not sit back and watch as she is that vampires slave."

Calvin rose from the couch and walked towards Daniel, trying to think of what he could say to calm his friend down.

"You've got to look at the bright side, if he wanted her dead she would be."

Daniel rolled his eyes; he didn't like to hear the word "dead" when it came to talking about his sister. He pondered what Calvin said, Eric could have just killed Nora right there in his office if he really wanted to.

"Still," Daniel said, "He could sell her to another vampire or torture her. I know I would rather die than be forced to live with a vampire."

**-Eric's Manor-**

I cautiously followed behind Pam as we walked down the hallway of Eric's manor. The walls were filled with beautiful paintings or sculptures and everything looked neat and clean. The flooring was black marble with maroon's walls-which were probably his sick trade mark to the color of human blood. As much as I disliked Eric, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful his home truly was.

"Here is where you'll be staying," Palm spoke in her usual, relaxed tone.

As Pam slowly pushed the door opened, I calmly walked in to ensure I absorbed every aspect of my unfortunately new home. The walls where maroon too, but the flooring was a lush beige carpet that looked brand new. A queen sized bed with black silk sheets and a dark wooden frame was against the wall in the middle of the room. To my left laid drawers and a large mirror, while opposite was a closet, small bookshelf and something I didn't suspect-a window. Though, the dark black curtains that hung to the side where not a surprise. In the middle of the ceiling hung a beautiful small, crystal chandelier that dropped down so elegantly.

Damn it.

This room was absolutely so beautiful and simple, that it made being a prisoner seem almost luxurious.

I knew that feeling wouldn't last.

"If it was my brother, I would have let Eric taken a bite out of him," Pam mused as she moved towards me.

"I wasn't going to let that crazy man-"

"Eric," Pam interrupted, "you might want to be careful on how you address him. He likes to be respected you know."

I raised an eyebrow, "respected? Why should I respect such an egotistical, selfish vampire?"

"You want to live don't you?"

I nodded my head in response to Pam.

"Then trust me, don't piss him off. If you get to know him, you might find out that he does have a sense of humor."

"Oh like playing hide and go seek with his bait?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eric will be home soon," Pam interrupted my sightseeing, "He expects you to meet him down in the dining room in one hour."

"Delightful," I sarcastically and quietly responded.

Palm gave me a full smile, "Don't be late. He isn't keen on people who don't take his orders seriously."

Nodding my head, I watched as Pam gracefully exited out of the room, leaving me by myself in my new found home.

I dropped my purse next to the door and began to walk around, I wanted to explore the rest of the ancient house but I knew I'd either get lost or scolded like a small child. Settling on a book that was laid next to my nightstand, I gave a small laugh as I read the title,_ Interview with a Vampire._ Quite ironic reading for a vampire, or maybe it was more of a comedic book to him. Nonetheless I wasn't too keen on reading it; I knew it would just frighten me more.

Glancing over at the mirror, I noticed that I looked rather worn out and exhausted from my previous episode of crying. Taking a closer look, I starred at the gift and curse that I was born with – my eye color. The doctor called it heterochromia, but the kids at school had a completely different and not so scientific name for me – Husky. Yeah, like the dog the people in Alaska yell "mush" too. The kids would even go far as to bark and howl whenever I walked by. My mother told me to embrace this rare breed, but part of me always hated my eyes. My left eye was a beautiful blue while my right eye was hazel; but this certainly didn't make me special. I wasn't immune to anything, I could transform into a husky nor could I see the future. Nope, I was just Nora Stonem – the girl that resembled that of a cuddly husky. Lucky, lucky me.

I move away from the boring sight of myself and made my way over to the comfortable and clean bed that was graced with silk sheets. It looked unbelievably inviting and I knew it must have been past my bed time with the way my body was feeling. I carefully laid down letting my hot body be comforted by the cold, smoothness of the silk. I was silently cursing myself as I more than enjoyed this luxury; surely it wasn't something he picked up at the local Wal-Mart.

My eyes began to grow heavy and before I could stop myself I let the weariness take over and I happily succumbed to the darkness that was now surrounding me. My breathing was beginning to catch up to its usual pattern and my body lay perfectly still. For a moment I forgot I was being held against my will by some blood thirsty man, as I soon felt myself slowly drift to sleep.

As if it was only minutes later, I could hear the door to my room slam open as if the new arrival was furious.


	4. Teeth

**Ah, I feel so nervous writing this story with all the great reviews and alerts I 've received. I wish I could give you all a cupcake or something! You all are amazing and I hope 2011 has been treating you nicely! **

**Another few notes… I just finished TB Season 2; and I didn't think it was as great as Season 1 – but oh well. I will definitely include the Fellowship of the Sun and Godric in future chapters; but I don't think I will go with the same storyline they did in Season 2.**

**I do not own True Blood or any of the characters from the show/books; All characters you don't recognized belong to me :) **

**-Stonem Residence-**

Calvin flipped through the TV channels; trying his best to stay out of the wrath of his friend Daniel, who was now thinking of ways to get his sister back.

"Dude, calm down. We'll find a way to get Nora back," Calvin reassuringly said.

Daniel shook his head, he hated that Calvin made it sound so simple. They weren't playing chutes and ladders; they were gambling with Nora's life. The wrong move could send Nora to her grave or even worse – Eric could turn her into a blood sucking –

"Hey, look at these fools," Calvin interrupted Daniel's thoughts.

Daniel stopped his pacing and followed Calvin's line of vision to the television that sat adjacent to him.

On the television screen sat an overly excited looking couple with grins that stretched so far, Daniel was sure that had to be taking some sort of strong happy pills. The female had bright eyes and teased blonde hair; the exact opposite of what seemed to be her husband. He had darker eyes and his dark brown hair was neatly combed to the side. Both seemed to be wearing what Daniel could only assuming came out of a preppy and expensive clothing store.

"_Here we are with Sarah and Steve Newlin, both prominent members of the church Fellowship of the Sun, located in Dallas," A redhead reporter announced on the television set, "Steve, tell us about the recent passing of your father."_

"_Well," the brunette man, Steve, spoke, "it is obviously the work of Satan's children or as they are better known as, vampires."_

Daniel hit Calvin lightly on the arm, "turn it up man."

"_My father was murdered by those inhuman monsters, " Steve continued to rant, "it's not coincidence that after he spoke out greatly advising the nation against the equal rights of these monsters, that he, my mother and little sister were brutally murdered. Now, as a man of God and of my family, I will not sit back and let the vampires get away with this."_

Daniel watched as the blonde sitting next to him continued to smile and nod her head, she didn't even get one chance to speak her mind.

_The reporter held the microphone back to herself, "One last question Steve. How do you plan on stopping the vampires?"_

_Steve gave a light laugh, as if the reporter was completely oblivious to his plans._

"_Well, I plan to get my revenge. The Fellowship of the Sun continues to grow and soon the vampires will be outnumbered. There are plenty of us who want what was taken away from us back and we will surely will get it."_

"_Thank you Steve and Sarah," the reporter grinned, "Ken, back to you."_

Calvin scoffed, "those lunatics. Yeah, like they have any chance against the vampires."

"Well they have a point. The vampires killed his family and they expect him just to take it? Why can't he kill one right back?"

"Well Daniel," Calvin stood up, "as an ex-V juice junkie, you think you'd know how vampires work."

"No shit, Calvin. I know they are strong and lethal, but they are noting when it comes to silver, sun and wooden stakes."

"Still Daniel, I don't think they will stand a chance. Unless they happen to accumulate a ton more followers."

"Well," Daniel shrugged, "they now have one more."

**-Eric's Manor-**

I quickly sat up from the bed where I could perfectly see an annoyed and irritated Eric glaring at me from them entrance of the bedroom.

"I expect you to be on time when you're told. I do not take lightly to those, especially humans, who abusive my courteous requests."

The body language of Eric matched the tone of his so perfectly. He looked even more threatening with the way his blue shirt formed around his body.

I carefully watched as he slowly and almost calmly made his way over towards me, where I now swung my legs so they were hanging out the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore your request," I defensively said, "I accidently fell asleep and there is no clock-"

"So that gives you the right to do whatever you please?" He sharply interrupted.

Starting to feel my own anger grow, I stood up from the bed and unfortunately was reminded with the height difference between the two of us.

"It's not like I ran off and ventured into other rooms in the house. I simply fell asleep."

Without any warning, I saw Eric's fangs spring down, causing me to jump back slightly.

"I also don't like those who think they can backtalk to me!"

The anger in this "man" was too unbelievable to even take in. I knew vampires were testy and powerful but angry punctual were not exactly words I would have put with them. Maybe it's because I was use to the kindness of vampire Bill, or the fact that I really didn't venture to vampires.

Another thing I wouldn't have guessed where the words that were about to spill out of my mouth. The tone that matched them was not exactly going to get me a hot bath and ticket out of here either. But being the daughter of a cowardly man certainly taught me how to defend myself.

"I don't like vampires who treat me like I'm worthless!"

Within seconds, I felt my back slam against the wall behind me, causing my head to throb with pain. Eric's cold hand was wrapped around my neck while the other one pinned my waist back towards the fall. His face, fangs included, were now only mere inches away from mine. His eyes were burning like fire; clearing I hate irritated him to the edge.

"Don't you forget that I could easily kill you in less than ten seconds," He spat, "you know I do have a special little chamber under my club if you find that more suitable. Though keep it mind there is no luxurious furniture."

That was all it took.

That's all I need to officially declare a hate war on this man. Who did he think he was treating me like an inferior, lifeless object? There was no way I was going to take this from the pale man who was standing before me; but I knew I was smarter than to spit back at him and earn myself a nice little bite mark on my neck.

"So, Miss Stonem," Eric interrupted my thoughts as he loosened the grip around my neck, "the choice is yours."

"Here," I whispered back at him, too angry and upset to muster up the courage to talk like the brave girl I was before.

"That's a good choice," Eric winked as he backed off of me and walked back towards the bedroom door.

I adjusted my shirt, trying to flatten any wrinkles the vampire may have caused with his sudden burst of anger.

"Oh and Nora," Eric grinned as he turned back towards me, " Dinner will be ready downstairs in twenty minutes. Think you can handle that?"

"I will try my best," I replied as I forced a grin to match my sarcastic answer.

Eric opened the door, "Good. You don't want to be late twice in one night. Otherwise you might give off the wrong impression."

I rolled my eyes as I watched him left and moved over to lock the bedroom door.

"You're kidding me?" I mumbled as I realized that there was in fact no lock. Brilliant. The blonde beast could now barge in whenever he felt like it – even if I was changing.

Moving back towards bed, I calmly laid my back on the sheets, staring up at the chandelier that hung down in the center.

"Twenty minutes."

**Question! Can shape shifters shape into a human or is it just an animal?**


	5. Black Water

**Shoot, my updating has been seriously slacking! I just got back from a mini vacation so now it's time to focus on this lovely, twisted, dark, sexual, vampire story! A MAJOR, GIAGANTIC, HUGE thank you to EVERY single one of you AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL readers! I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and reviewing too, it's truly sweet! I hope you enjoy, if not then I am sorry! Ha but really, it's going to get nuts soon. Thank you so much for answering me two previous questions – it helped me a lot!**

**-Eric's Manor-**

My stomach made a low grumble as I shifted my position on my new and unfortunately comfortable bed. While I did make it to dinner, with five minutes to spare, I refused to eat anything that was on the table. I was too angry and emotional to even place an ounce of nourishment into my system. Of course, I regretted it now, but this was like my silent protest to the blonde man. Though I highly doubt he cared if I starved or not. There was a polite, timid, odd and anorexic looking lady downstairs who served me. Ginger was her name. She was thinner than one should be, at least ten years old than I with short blonde hair and clothes that were tight and revealing. She was a human like me, that's the first thing she told me – well technically she told me the reasons why I was lucky to be alive, but I sort of tuned that out. She seemed a bit disoriented and in the middle of a mid life crisis with her teenage attitude. I could understand why Eric kept her around though, she was loyal and actually I took comfort in her. She was kind to me, bringing me plates of food I've never even heard of and making conversation with me. My stubborn personality only answered her in short sentences, but I made a mental note to get her to like me and on my side. Ginger also mentioned that Eric returned back to Fangtasia and would be fast asleep soon since the sun was about to rise. I silently thanked my lucky stars that I would have more time to myself and less time with the king of all cruelness.

"_Eric wanted me to keep an eye on you during the day since he ain't going to be up," Ginger's southern accent spoke at the table._

_I politely nodded my head as I pushed the untouched mashed potatoes around my plate, making a small design imprinted in them with my fork. It wasn't nice to know that Eric already had an unstable person babysitting me during the day._

"_So Nora," Ginger flashed a smile, I could tell she was trying hard to make me feel comfortable, "what do you like to do?"_

"_Not hang out around vampires," I spat out without thinking._

_I could see the smile quickly disappear from Ginger's face as I quickly remembered that she enjoyed that pastime. Shit. I just offended the one person who would save me in this hell hole._

"_I'm sorry," I weakly smiled as I sat my fork down, "I didn't mean it like that-"_

_Ginger's smiled returned on her red lips, "it's quite alright. You know they aren't all too bad, vampires that is. Some are real funny to party with, while others are immature even if they have been around for hundreds of years."_

_Just my luck. My one person I looked forward to in this house was so pro-vampire, that she may bite me in order to be more like them._

_I shrugged my shoulders, "I haven't exactly hung around them."_

_Ginger could sense my feeling of hostility toward the V word, so she instantly sat up and began to clear the untouched food off of the oak table. I offered to help her clean the dishes, but she told me that it would be best to get some sleep after all the recent events._

I could feel my eyes start to slowly close, drifting into an oddly peaceful state. Part of me wasn't ready to shut them, just in case Eric returned in enough time before the sun came out to feed off of my blood or yell at me again. But I was also hoping that once I closed my eyes from all of this madness, that I would soon awake in the comfort of my own bedroom, realizing that all of this vampire imprisonment was all just a bad, one time nightmare. Who was I kidding? The nightmare hadn't even begun – I bet I was seeing Eric's good side.

Succumbing to the well-known darkness of my eyes closing, I began to drift into a quiet sleep.

**-Next Afternoon-**

Flipping through the thick pages of an old book, I sighed out of boredom and sat up from the couch that was downstairs of Eric's manor. Ginger was busing herself by cleaning the house, getting every corner and every inch of this place. I felt sorry for her; I bet this was a daily task for her until Fangtasia opened at night. I knew that befriending her would work on my behalf and I planned on buttering that old woman up no matter what my pride said. She was my babysitter now and the only way I could escape when Eric was asleep was to con my way out of this place. My survival instincts kicked in as I thought about the sun and vampires. If I were to escape during the day and come back before dark, there is no way Eric could stop me –unless he wanted to fry like bacon in the golden heat. Then again, Ginger would do everything in her weak little power to try and stop me from walking out of the large front doors, knowing very well that Eric would be beyond upset at her for allowing me any type of freedom.

Screw him. When the beasts away, Nora will freaking escape. Yeah, that was exactly what I was going to do. Butter up Ginger and feed her whatever her insecure self needed until she would be lenient enough to let me out. He would be powerless, locked up in his coffin and unable to snatch me back in the light of the day. Plus, it wasn't like he could sense me or anything; we weren't connected like Sookie tried to explain to me the way her and Bill were. I know knew how I was going to get somewhat of a small freedom from this place.

Pacing around the house, I began to grow quickly bored of my hostage situation and was debating whether or not to take my plan into action now. No, I couldn't – Ginger was unreasonably loyal to Eric to just let me go out and about as I pleased. I would have to be patient and strategic – though outsmarting Ginger didn't seem like it was going to be impossible.

**-Texas; Fellowship of the Sun-**

"These are Satan's children! They are here to kill your children, husbands and wives," Revered Steve Newlin exclaimed in front of his followers.

The Texas heat was beating down so hard, that even inside the air conditioned church it still felt like a compacted sauna. The large, new and beautiful church stood out against the dark, green grass that surrounded the building. Large glass windows fit perfectly in the walls of the church and the large wooden cross behind the podium of where Steve Newlin was standing gave off a great radiance.

The Fellowship followers were all screaming with joy at the powerful words of Steve, who spoke with such confidence and charisma that gaining female followers was simple for him. He knew the right words and how to harvest the fear of vampires into the hearts of his people. Ever since his father, mother and baby sister died in a accident (which vampires were to blame for, even though there is no evidence) people have been rushing to his church, scared out of their minds of losing their families to the super-strength, pale, bloodsuckers.

"Now, say it with me," Steven yelled once more, "I, as a child of God, will come forth and protect my family from the children of Satan!"

The crowd yelled back in excitement as the service was coming to an end for the day. People began filing out of their seats and into the main hall where food and beverages were being served. Smiles were plastered on the faces of adults as children stuffed their faces with food and were handed mini, wooden stakes in the shape of a cross with a dainty, silver chain draped around them.

Steve Newlin and his wife were going around the room, talking and chatting up everyone they came into contact with about the dangers of the vampires. Sarah Newlin mainly stood behind her husband, her face grinning as her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. She was never one to speak up when her husband was having conversations with the people of the church. Sarah knew her place; her husband was the one that spoke while she mainly was something nice to look at.

"Steve Newlin?"

Steve Newlin turned around and was faced with someone he didn't recognize as a frequent member of his church. The boy looked young, possibly late teens or early twenties; he was toned, with shaggy dark hair and grey eyes. He seemed a bit nervous to be inside the church, but her certainly dressed sophisticated enough for the occasion.

"Well hello there," Steve grinned, "I haven't seen you before. You must be new!"

"Why yes, I am," the boy shook his head, "I had to come check out your church, I strongly believe in your message."

"Well that is wonderful! God's children deserved to be protected from the enemies' horrible tactics."

"Absolutely," The boy nodded, "there isn't anything more I dislike then those evil, bloodsuckers."

Steve smiled, he gained a follower within seconds that he was beginning to secretly brag to himself.

"You seem like a strong young man, we could use you for a little group with have going, " Steve continued to smile.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "what kind of group?"

"It's called the Light of Day Institute. It's a program that will prepare you for a lifetime of dedication to Jesus Christ. You will learn how to defend your people from many dangers posed by vampires. In the end you'll learn not only defense, but leadership skills, how to have a happy-human family and living pure, " Steven said as he handed the boy a flyer.

"Wow, this is perfect actually. Where can I sign up?"

"You're making a great, life changing choice son. Here is the clipboard for those who want to register."

"Thank you very much sir, I will definitely sign up," The boy grinned as he took the clipboard and went to find an empty seat.

"Oh wait, "Steve continued to smile, "I didn't get your name."

The boy turned around, "Daniel Stonem."

**-Eric's Manor-**

It had been three whole days and I hadn't said more than ten words to my new housemate. Eric only returned once to check up on me, saying that after he was finished with some important Fangtasia business that I would be expected to accompany him to his club. He of course didn't fail to mention that if I disobeyed him or tried to escape he would instantly make me regret my foolish human decision. I really could not see Ginger's fascination with this man. He was just as cold as he pale, toned body.

I really shouldn't be talking about Ginger in such a teen way – I had gotten a lot closer to her within the three days of my stay. I told her everything she wanted to hear and cleaned the house for her while I convinced her that she should take the day off and pamper herself. Though she wouldn't budge at first, I reminded her that I had absolutely no other plans except to stay prisoner at my new home. Not only that but I may have slightly mentioned her roots were showing and that sure sent her out to the best hair salon in town. Today was going to be my day that I would finally make my day escape with just enough time to come back home before Eric would spot me missing.

Carefully pushing my dark hair out of my face, I crept downstairs to notice Ginger doing an aerobic workout on the large television screen.

"Well hello sweetheart," she beamed as he continued to dance around, "what are you doing?"

Shit, shit, shit. Play it cool Nora, just act like you're not doing anything that would get you or Ginger bitten and sucked dry.

"I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air, it's so stuffy in here-"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ginger interrupted me as she stopped her exercise and stumbled over towards me, "Eric doesn't want you out."

"He doesn't have to know," I tried to coolly shrug off, "I mean, he can't go out in the daytime and I would be back with plenty of time to spare before he wakes up."

"I'm not sure Nora. Eric would get angry with not only me for letting you out, but he wouldn't be too pleased that you disobeyed him."

"Look Ginger," I smiled as I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have a cell phone as do you, let's do this whole mother-daughter-keep-in-contact thing. I'll be back in a few hours and I really want to check and make sure my little brother is alright."

I could tell Ginger was contemplating the pros and cons of the situation; she didn't want to piss Eric off but she also didn't want to ruin the relationship with the one human friend she had.

"Oh, alright," Her thick accent spoke as she shook her head, "but you got to promise me you'll check in and be home way before the sun hits. I'm not going to make excused for your whereabouts-"

"Thank you so much," I exclaimed as I threw my arms around her and embraced her petite body in a hug, "I will be back before you know it. I so owe you!"

Ginger slightly smiled as she let go out my embrace, "Don't make me regret this!"

I ran towards the front door of Eric's manor, my heart beating with anticipation of getting out of this house and into the real, living world, "you won't," I yelled back at Ginger as I opened the door and entered my freedom.


	6. No One's Gonna Love You

**HELLO lovely readers! Thank you again for the reviews, it makes me day SO much brighter! You beautiful people continue to inspire me :) Sorry this is shorter; I actually worked on the chapter after this, so expect that to be out in a few days! Xo**

Not once regretting my decision of leaving Eric's manor, I continued to run as quickly as my legs allowed me, not stopping until I was in a large park that was being occupied by families of all ages. I took my shoes off, letting my feet run free in the cool, green, Louisiana grass as the sun brightly shone down on me. It was oddly warm out but I didn't care; this is what true freedom felt like. A smile glowed on my face as I did a small twirl in the grass, not aware if people where thinking I was crazy; I loved this. It had felt like years since I had any personal freedom and now that I had it I was definitely not going to waste it. I couldn't run too far though, I had to be back with plenty of time before Eric would wake up from his slumber and demand to know where I was. Unfortunately, I wasn't too familiar with this area of town but I did know enough landmarks to find my way back.

Sitting down in the middle of the park, I delicately plucked a small weed growing from the ground, examining it as if it was foreign to me. The stem was a lush green that matched the leaves, on the top laid a tiny, white and pink flower, just hanging on. Carelessly throwing the flower to the side, I contemplated on what my next move should be. There was absolutely no way I was going to waste my time by sitting and being all scientists over nature. Lying down, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sun gently hitting my body, giving off a radiant feeling that I had so longed for since my captivity.

"Nora?"

Quickly opening my eyes, I looked up and noticed that Sam, the owner of Merlotte's, was standing in front me with a questionable look plastered on his face.

"Sam," I replied quickly sitting back up, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

With both palms on the ground, I pushed myself up so that I was now standing face to face with Sam. He was a nice looking guy, sort of had this scruffy, boyish charm going on. He was a little taller than me, with shaggy hair and his face looked red as if he had been running earlier. Sookie previously told me that Sam use to have a thing for her, but I think now that she is with Bill he got over it. I think.

"Oh," I started, "I'm um…"

Great. What was I suppose to tell Sam? _Oh you know, I just ran away from this 6'2'' vampire who would burn nice and crisp like if he came out here, so being the rebel that I'm not, I decided to take my chances at freedom. Don't worry, he only yells at me three times a night and has a fangbanger watch me during the day. It is like living at a five star hotel._

Yeah, definitely not telling him that.

"Just wanted some alone time so I came out to this nice park. I've heard great things about it."

Oh goodness, I was a terrible liar. Well, that is somewhat of a lie, I was pretty good, I just didn't lie often.

Sam seemed to believe it as he just shrugged his shoulders, "At least it's nice out. So, how is your brother doing?"

I felt a sudden, internal impact erupt through my body as I remember about my brother Daniel. Shit. How could have I been so self-centered and not remember to call and check up on him? Besides the face Eric refuses to let me use a phone, I was so self-indulged with this day to myself that I had completely forgotten about the brother that was on the vampire's death list. But there was no way that I was going to tell Sam or really anyone else for that matter that I was Eric's prisoner. I was sure that soon enough it would be out in the open, but I was going to keep my current predicament private for as long as I could. I sure as heck didn't want anyone to try and attempt to rescue me or have my brother be drained because I whined to some human that I was being held as a prisoner. This was my battle and I hated being the damn damsel in distress – so fairytale and unlike me.

I quickly spread a smile across my face, "Daniel is doing great. He is just really busy with school and hanging out with his friends."

"That's great," Sam nodded with a small grin, "he seems like a really good kid."

_Yeah, he and the rest of the V juice sellers are all really A plus students._

"Yes, he sure is. How have you been Sam? You have seemed distant lately," I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I've been alright," He shrugged, "The restaurant has been keeping me really busy, especially since I have to prepare for the upcoming masquerade."

"Masquerade?"

"You didn't know?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "is it like a Bon Temps thing?"

"It's held in that old, castle just a few miles outside of town. You know the one that was turned into a hotel. It's to honor some great accomplishment from way back in the day. Unfortunately, since the bloodsuckers have come out, they attend it too."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? They actually allow vampires to be in a room filled with humans?"

"That's the problem," Sam quickly licked his lips, "Thanks to the masks everyone is required to wear, you can't exactly tell who is a human and who is a vampire. Unless you're close enough, everyone just seems like a stranger."

To me, that just seemed like a buffet for the vampires in the area. I sure would be more than delighted to find a drunk, fangbanger if I was a vampire. Due to my current captivity, I was wondering if Eric knew about this – though that "man" knew everything within a 100 mile radius. Creepy.

"That doesn't seem dangerous at all," I joked.

Sam grinned and shook his head, "It's like dancing with death."

**-Later on in the afternoon-**

"Well," I smiled as Sam and I walked out of a restaurant nearby, "thank you so much for lunch."

"No problem Nora, it was really nice."

"Yes, it was," I nodded and noticed that the previously warm air was beginning to cool down, a sign that it was almost nightfall.

Sam and I just exchanged goodbyes; mine was lying and telling him that I was catching up with a friend at the movie theatre. Unfortunately, my evening would consist of lying around and watching the cold blooded beast burn his eyes into my body, making me wonder why I have yet to stake him. At least Ginger would be around, as unique as she was it was definitely comforting knowing an airhead like her was on my side. Or so I hoped.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken as my hand slowly turned the door knob to Eric's manor, fearing that there was a slight chance he awoke early from his slumber. Carefully pushing the door open, I let out a loud scream as my body came in contact with someone from inside.

"Sh- I mean, Ginger, you scared me," I panted, regaining what coolness I had.

"Sorry doll," She smiled as she fixed her mini skirt, "I was just peaking out to make sure you where close by. He'll be awake soon."

"Delightful," I rolled my eyes as I entered the house, "'I'll be upstairs, looking like I've been stuck inside all day."

Ginger continued to grin, "Alright dear, I got to get going anyways, the club surely gets crazy."

"Goodnight," I politely nodded as I headed back up to my cell.

After the quiet, but nice evening spent out with Sam, I was more than willing to relax in my pajamas and take a nice, long sleep. Making a mental note to explore the house later, I pushed open my "new" bedroom door and inhaled the sweet, vanilla-like scent that filled the room.

_Odd choice for a vampire house._

My little feet slowly danced their way over to the drawers where clothes were neatly laid. Removing my shirt and pants, I carefully threw them next to the door, a reminder to place them in the laundry room late. Letting my fingers run over the different material in the drawer, I selectively picked out a tank top and silk pants, both promising sheer comfort. Before I could place the new clothes on, the door to the bedroom flew open with not even a warning knock.

"Good Evening," The smooth voice of Eric Northman spoke.

Blood rushed to my face as I felt my cheeks blush, realizing that this stranger caught me in nothing but a pair of match undergarments. Nothing said hello roommate like being half-naked.

Without even thinking, I quickly moved my hands to cover my chest, though they definitely didn't qualify as great barricades.

"Um, Hi," I quickly greeted back unsure of what to do.

"You weren't expecting someone were you?"

"I'm trapped," I replied, ignoring his sarcasm, "can't really contact the outside world."

Eric smiled, welcoming himself into my room and leaning his muscular physique against the wall near the door, "Lucky for you that will change tonight."

"What will?" I asked raising an eyebrow and secretly hoping that maybe he had the heart to let me go.

Too bad vampires technically didn't have a heart.

"I've got some business to take care of at Fangtasia tonight and I would feel better if you came with me."

"To a vampire bar?"

"Yes," He spoke slowly as if I was too dumb to understand.

"Doesn't that just scream death to you? I'm human-"

"You'll be with me," He interrupted, "no one will dare to touch you."

Without thinking of a good reply, I simply just nodded my head; silently praying that with no more words exchanged, he would leave my room and let me engulf myself with clothes and not this semi-naked form he was currently viewing.

As if reading my mind, Eric looked at the pajamas I had set out on the bed, "I'll give you a few minutes to look presentable."

"Thanks," I quietly said, "shouldn't be long."

"Try to wear something not so virgin looking. Dark colors and tight clothing will help your kind blend," Eric smoothly spoke as he headed towards the door.

Nodding my head once more, I turned towards the drawers and re-opened them with a different objective now in mind.

"Or," Eric spoke as he was half way out the door, "you could just wear that."


End file.
